A Court of Anguish and Torment
by AmethystSapphireEmerald
Summary: Feyre is a spy in the Spring Court but how long will that last when tensions are running high and Tamlin reaches his breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am currently in love with Sarah J Maas' ACOMAF and can't wait for the third book to come out. This fanfic will hopefully keep me occupied until the next book comes out. My fanfic will be carrying on after the events during ACOMAF. This chapter's only a short one to get into the story a bit but I hope you enjoy. Sorry about any mistakes- please let me know if you see any. Constructive criticism and tips are welcome!**

Chapter 1

 _I cried out as Rhys' body went stiff and tensed with pain, a scream just beneath the surface, as Amarantha's blade sliced across his chest. He was trying to be strong, trying to not alarm me but I could feel it. I could feel the pure pain and terror through our mating bond as the blade neared his shoulder blades. 'Feyre,' he rasped to me. 'Run!' he screamed as he began to fight against the thick chains around his arms and legs, attaching him to two thick beams on either side. But I couldn't, it was like I was frozen in place, yet nothing held me down. I was utterly useless. Rhys continued to thrash against the bonds securing him with renewed vigour. He was exhausted yet for me, his mate, his equal, he would fight with every ounce of strength he had. A savage cry ripped from my throat as I heard myself screech at the disgusting woman in front of me, 'STOP! Please stop!' I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't bear to watch as tears filled his violet-blue eyes and rolled down Rhysand's face as he realised we were trapped. Amarantha turned to look at me, a cruel grin on her face. 'This is all your fault you worthless, human scum!' she cackled. 'You made him betray me and now he's paying the price,' she continued, her grin widening. Without another word, Amarantha strode towards me and pushed her blade against my throat. I heard Rhysand suck in a breath before I flinched as the blade pierced my skin, sending a hot trickle of blood down my neck. 'You have two options,' Amarantha announced casually to Rhys. 'Either you show me your wings,' she said, dragging out her words painfully slow. 'Or,' she continued, 'I cut Feyre darling's throat.' Rhysand didn't hesitate one moment before shadows began to form behind his back before they were replaced by his large, membranous wings. No, I thought. He can't do this. 'Of course,' Amarantha mocked. 'Anything to save your darling Feyre.' Slowly, she walked towards Rhys and stopped behind him. I hadn't even noticed she had switched her blades and now held a much larger one. In one lethal movement, Amarantha lifted the blade before bringing it down in one clean arc. My heart stopped beating as Rhysand's scream reached my ears. It was so desperate, so hopeless that my heart broke at the sound of it as I looked into his eyes which were now lost and full of despair._

I shot upright in my bed, gripping the sheets as Rhys' scream still rang in my ears. Panting, I reached across the bed for him but only found pillows. _No_. _I was still at the Spring Court._ I threw the blankets off of me and scrambled out of bed before fumbling into the wash room. I barely made it in time before I heaved, releasing the contents of my stomach. Sweat dripped down my forehead and back and my hair stuck to it as I heaved and heaved, even after there was nothing left in my stomach. My whole body ached by the time I had finished and I was too exhausted to get up. I felt my arms give so I just lowered myself to the cool ground and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me.

 **That's all for chapter 1. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer and if everything goes as planned, I will be writing more soon. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and if you like the Vampire Diaries, go ahead and check out my first ever fanfic called 'Saving Stefan'. I already have 2 chapters uploaded so let me know what you think of them! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wasn't planning on doing another chapter so soon but I am so excited about continuing to see where this story takes us. I know my chapters haven't been very long so far but the shorter they are, the more regularly I can update so hopefully that will compensate for them being fairly short. Please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can change them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2

I woke up to the feeling of hard stone beneath my face and quiet mumbles nearby. 'Go get Lord Tamlin,' one of them demanded in a harsh whisper before footsteps followed, scurrying out of the room. I kept my eyes firmly shut as I tried to remember what had happened and how I had got there. _Think Feyre, think_ , I silently commanded myself. Suddenly, a wave of memories burst into my mind, almost causing me to open my eyes, before I hastily regained my composure. I was still in the Spring Court, still without Rhys and still stuck with Tamlin. _Great!_ And not only that, but my nightmares had returned, night after night, haunting me not only in my sleep but in my waking hours also. An empty feeling filled my body as I thought about how Rhysand's nightmares will have come back too. We were both suffering yet too far apart to do anything to ease the other's pain. I gently stroked the bond between us. It was weak but still there and I was determined to make it strong again.

My mind flicked back to the fact that I was woken by voices and I muttered a savage curse in my head as I thought about how Tamlin still refused to leave me unattended _. I am not a child! I do not need babysitting!_ How dare he assume I was a delicate little doll, so easy to break. If only he knew who I really was, the powers I possessed, maybe then he wouldn't be so quick to make all my decisions for me. As though my thoughts had summoned him, heavy footsteps sounded from outside the room. 'What do you mean she's laying on the floor?' he demanded, his voice hard and commanding. He must have seen me because before I even had time to process what was happening, Tamlin was beside me, pulling me onto his lap. It was an effort not to cringe and flee from his grasp as he stroked my hair and murmured what I was sure was meant to be calming words into my ear. I wanted to vomit my guts up all over again at the breath that caressed my cheek but I just clenched my jaw as he lifted me and carried me back into the room he had stuck me in upon arriving back in the Spring Court last week. That thought struck me and I realised with a jolt that it really had been a week. A week without my mate. A week without my family. A week without my home. I had no idea how long I would be able to last in this prison. Tamlin must have sensed my distress as he laid me down onto the bed because he began stroking my hair again and resumed his murmuring.

When he realised I wasn't going to wake any time soon, he finally left my side and shut the door, probably to make me think I was alone, but I knew there were at least two guards stationed outside my doors to alert their _almighty High Lord_ that I was awake. Once I heard the door snick shut, I waited at least five minutes before slowly opening my eyes. I was relieved when I looked around the room and found it empty; so relieved that I finally allowed my face to fall back into the permanent scowl I had acquired since arriving here and now reserved for when I was alone.

My heart leaped into my throat as I heard a cheery 'Hello' followed by Alis' small form breezing out of the washroom. I quickly scrambled to plaster a smile on my face as I dipped my head in a greeting. 'How are you feeling?' Alis asked. 'You looked deathly pale when we found you this morning,' she stated. I was so taken aback by the fact that Alis had been here this whole time and yet even my fae hearing hadn't sensed her, that I just stared at her. 'Oh dear, do close your mouth, all your gawking ruins that pretty face of yours,' she said, winking at me as I continued to stare. 'Oh, and do tell me why I found you passed out on the floor this morning,' she said. Her tree bark skin glistened in places like strands of silver as she pulled open the curtains, letting the sunlight pour into the room. She was so motherly that I replied before I could stop myself, 'I- I had a nightmare and…' my words trailed off into silence as I recalled last night's dream. Alis' face softened as she came and sat beside me on the bed. 'I hadn't realised your nightmares had returned dear,' she said softly, placing a hand on my knee whilst the other tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. A nodded silently in understanding and my heart swelled as she said, 'If you ever wake up like that again and you need someone, I'm always here.' I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her neck as I mumbled, 'Thank you Alis' into her neck. Gently, I released her and she held my hands in hers. 'Now,' she began shaking her head, to clear the emotion from her face. She gripped my hands firmer as she looked into my eyes and said, 'Why were you pretending to be asleep when Tamlin was here? Why did you lie Feyre?' At that, my heart stopped and my breath caught painfully in my throat as she continued to stare deep into my eyes.

 **So that is all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I will be adding another chapter soon but I would love to hear what you guys think about the story so far as well as your thoughts and feelings on ACOTAR and ACOMAF as I loved reading them and would love to discuss them with you guys. Thanks!**


End file.
